Changes Because of Gavin
by kayak666
Summary: What would of happened if Bobby Singer and William Harvelle didn't exist? This is my version of what could be if Gavin stays in the present.
1. Chapter 1

Changes Because of Gavin

Chapter 1

It's 1723 in Scotland. Three men are walking on a dock heading to a captain who is standing in front of a ship. The three men stop in front of the captain.

"Captain, here's the two men I told you about," the lead man informs.

"What are your names?" The captain asks.

"I'm Fredrick Singer." A scruffy English man replies.

"I'm David Harvelle," The other scruffy man answers.

"You've sailed across to colonies before?" The captain asks.

"Yes, a few times," Singer and Harvelle answers together

"Good get on board. We needed to leave yesterday. We lost two new recruits. Let's go." The captain insists.

The four get on the ship.

"Metatron is a moron. I can tell a story." Chuck/God narrates, "Since Fredrick Singer and David Harvelle didn't walk to England, find wives and have kids there was no Bobby or William. So Ellen didn't marry and have Jo. John never met Bobby but he did still met Pastor Jim and also met Rufus and his wife. There are some changes but Sam and Dean did go through a lot of crap. Now you're somewhat caught up, continue on."

Sam and Dean are in the bunker's kitchen. Dean is wearing a T-shirt with a devil's trap on it. They're both eating breakfast.

"Do I have to wear this shirt?" Dean asks with a complaining tone.

"It's either the shirt or the cuffs," Sam replies.

"Fine, I'll wear the shirt." Dean replies, "Why did you have to tell him?"

"He adopted us, we're family. He'd whip my ass if I didn't." Sam answers.

"When will he be here?" Dean asks.

At that moment Rufus enters the kitchen. "I'm here now." Rufus replies.

"Son of a bitch," Dean unhappily responds.

"Don't talk about my mom that way. Let me see them." Rufus sternly urges.

"Why?" Dean asks with attitude.

"Boy, before I splash holy water on you," Rufus sternly says.

Dean blinks his eyes turns black then blinks again and they turn back to his normal green.

"Boy, why the hell did you get that?" Rufus asks as he points to the Mark of Cain.

"It was the only way to kill Abbadon." Dean replies.

"Did you ask Caine questions before he gave it to you?" Rufus asks.

"No, I just wanted to kill Abbadon." Dean replies.

Rufus becomes steaming mad. He stares at Dean and sternly say, "You're just like your dad reacting without thinking, asking questions or back up. He died alone chasing a monster."

"We know then you got stuck with us." Dean answers with attitude.

Rufus stares at Dean harder until Sam interrupts. "He means when you and Mom took us in and adopted us."

"After a year of 15 foster homes each," Dean grumpily replies.

"That's not our fault it took the social workers to become color blind." Rufus replies then looks at Sam. "Is everything set up?"

"Yeah, it's set up in the dungeon," Sam replies.

"Good, let's get down there, now!" Rufus orders as he points to the door.

"The dishes need to be done first," Dean replies trying to stall.

Rufus grabs Dean, "No, now!" Rufus demands as he drags Dean off the chair. "Jody will do the dishes."

"Your second wife is here," Dean complains.

"Yes. Stop sounding like a whining child, you're big ole bad demon." Rufus scolds as he pushes Dean towards the door and into the plain clothes Sheriff Jody.

Jody pushes Dean into the wall.

"Sorry, hon." Rufus apologizes.

"It's alright. Just go cure him. I don't want to see him this way." Jody replies.

Rufus pushes Dean out the door. Sam nods a hello then follows the other two out of the kitchen. Jody starts cleaning up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Meanwhile in a small town about hundred miles away Gavin is dumpster diving," Chuck/God narrates. "A woman named Ellen sees him and walks over to him."

Ellen speaks out to Gavin. "Don't eat that. You'll get sick."

"I'm hungry," Gavin replies.

"Do you like dogs and cats?" Ellen asks.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Gavin asks.

"I run the local animal shelter and need some help. Are you interested?" Ellen asks.

"Interested in doing what?" Gavin asks a little confused.

"I'm offering you a job. You'll clean out cages, feed and water the animals." Ellen replies.

"Will I get paid?" Gavin asks.

"Of course you will. Come with me and I'll show where you'll be working." Ellen answers.

Gavin follows Ellen across the street to the animal shelter.

Two hours later Gavin is putting dog food in bowls when Ellen and a volunteer walk up to him.

"Gavin, you're doing a good job. Let Betsy take over. I need you to come with me to fill out paper work." Ellen informs.

Gavin lets Betsy take over and he follows Ellen out of the prep room. A few minutes later they're in Ellen's office. Ellen hands Gavin a clipboard with a form on it.

"Fill this out," Ellen says.

Gavin fills out the application the best he can and hands it back to Ellen.

Ellen reads through it, smiles but tries not to laugh. She takes a deep breath and releases it trying to calm down and starts to speak. "Your name is Gavin McCloud. You're from Scotland and you were born around the 1700's."

"My dad and mom never told me exactly when." Gavin replies seriously.

"How did you get here?" Ellen asks.

"Oh, Abbadon the Queen of the demons brought to this country and time. She's no longer a queen because she was stabbed with a donkey blade by Dean Winchester and she died."

"Okay, someone read too many "Supernatural" books." Ellen replies doing her best not to laugh. "Where did you go to school?"

"I didn't. My dad touched my forehead then I could read and I guess write." Gavin replies.

"I'm guess you don't have a social security number or a passport," Ellen says.

"What are they?" Gavin asks.

"Never mind," Ellen replies. "Where is your dad?"

"I don't know. He might be at work." Gavin answers.

"Where does he work?" Ellen asks.

"He told me not to tell anyone then he left me in a field." Gavin replies.

"He left you alone in a field." Ellen responds shaking her head. "Gavin, you can tell me."

"He's in Hell. He's the king of the demons." Gavin responds.

"So, was your mom Abbadon?" Ellen asks.

"No. My mom is dead and in heaven. My dad was the ass and went to hell then became a demon. He and Abbadon were enemies." Gavin answers truthfully.

Ellen is starting to think he's nuts or special but she continues her questioning. "Where do you live?"

"Nowhere, I haven't any money," Gavin replies.

"Okay. I have a place for you to stay. You can go back to work." Ellen tells him.

Gavin leaves the room. Ellen gets on her computer and starts typing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now back in the bunker's dungeon Rufus has just given Dean the second injection." Chuck narrates. "Let's see how Dean reacts."

Dean's eyes are black and he is struggling against his restraints with a gravelly voice he taunts Rufus. "I'm a demon but you're a killer. You killed your first wife."

"That wasn't my fault! The Kahn Worm was in control of me!" Rufus yells and is about to attack Dean when Sam stops him.

Sam calmly says, "Dad, don't. He's trying you. He's trapped the only thing he can do is use words to get you mad to get you to kill him."

Rufus calms down and Sam moves away. They head to the exit.

Rufus turns to Dean and says, "Dean, you're my son in heart and mind and you always will be. You stew we'll be back in an hour."

Rufus and Sam leaves, shutting Dean in the dungeon. Dean is screaming and cussing as loud as he can.

"Up in Heaven Cass is in a bed. His stolen grace and what is left of his self is almost burnt out." Chuck is narrating. "A doctor angel is at Cass's side."

The doctor takes out the stolen grace and heals the human Cass and says, "Now go to Earth, God will be waiting for you then find Sam and Dean. There is no angel left in you."

Cass disappears in a bright light. The doctor looks over to a corner of the room where Joshua is standing. The doctor asks, "Are you sure this is what God wanted?"

Joshua answers, "Yes. God said that Cass has more to do as a human."

"He'll be missed in Heaven." The doctor responds.

"Yes, he will." Joshua says as they both disappear.

"Now on Earth I'm waiting at a picnic area outside of Lebanon, Kansas." Chuck tells to no one in the area but everyone in Heaven.

There is a flash of bright light and Cass appears.

Chuck walks over to Cass, touches him and says, "Wake my son."

Cass wakes up and looks at Chuck, a little confused and responds, "Chuck, what you doing here? I was told that God was going to be waiting for me."

"I am God." Chuck replies to a confused, shocked looking Cass. "You're completely human now, no more angel wings, grace or angel radio. Sam and Dean, your brothers in heart and mind, need you. When Dean is human again put this wristband on him. It'll control the mark of Caine. He will only be able to kill Caine."

Cass shakes out of the shock, grabs the leather wristband with a special sigil on it and quietly says, "Okay.

"What was that son?" Chuck asks.

"I'll do it Father." Cass replies with determination, strength and respect.

"Cass, do you know where you are?" Chuck asks.

"Yes, I'm close to the bunker," Cass answers.

"Go to your brothers. There are some things that are different because someone is not in the right time. When you find the person pray to me and I'll send an angel to put him in the right but before you pray make sure it's the right person. Be a detective you can be." Chuck responds. "Do me a favor. Don't tell Dean or Sam who I am."

"I'll keep your secret." Cass answers. He was about to say more but Chuck had vanished and he was all alone. He heads to the bunker.

At Crowley's place on Earth, Crowley is sitting behind his desk when there is a knock on the door and his assistant enters carrying a tablet.

"What?" Crowley barks.

"Sir, you wanted to be notified if a Gavin McCloud is on any media including the internet." The assistant replies and hands him the tablet.

Crowley looks at the tablet and responds. "You can leave."

The assistant leaves.

Crowley talks to himself as he looks at the tablet. "Gavin, I hope you're enjoying yourself because there are too many changes you'll have to go back. I should go visit you."

Crowley disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"At the animal shelter Crowley watches his son in invisible mode." Chuck narrates. "Gavin is enjoying working with the animals, the other employees and volunteers. Crowley is thinking there aren't that many changes and his boy deserves some enjoyment in his life. He leaves. Several minutes later an employee who is in a storage room is taken over by a demon. Crowley does care about his son."

"Over at the bunker's Garage Jody has the garage doors open she is cleaning while she waits." Chuck narrates.

Jody puts the broom off to the side she grabs some old keys and unlocks one of the classic vehicles. She is looking for hidden compartments when Cass enters.

"Did you lose something?" Cass asks.

"No, I'm just curious. If hunters have hidden compartments for their weapons would the late Men of Letters have hidden compartments in their vehicles, if so for what?" Jody answers. "About time you made it."

"I had to walk," Cass replies. "I'm completely human now."

"You said on the phone you have something that'll keep Dean from turning into a demon again. Where is it?" Jody asks.

Cass shows Jody the leather wristband around one of his wrists then asks. "Before we bring it to them can I take a shower and get some clean clothes on?"

"Sure, you need a shower." Jody answers.

The two close the garage door and head into the bunker.

Several hours later, Jody and Cass are in common area of the bunker sitting at a table doing research on laptops. Rufus, Sam and human Dean enter and sit at the table. Dean is next to Cass.

"Is human?" Cass asks Sam.

"Yes, I'm human. I'm right here." Dean rants.

Cass takes off the wristband and puts it on Dean. The sigil on the wristband glows for a few seconds. Dean screams and tries to take it off. It's locked onto him.

"What the hell is this?" Dean loudly asks.

"Oh, I was told to put it on you after your human again. It'll keep you from turning into a demon again but you can only kill Caine." Cass explains.

"That's great that I won't turn into a demon again but what if something is attacking you, Sam, Rufus, Jody or me what am I supposed do?" Dean asks.

"Wound it. Someone else can kill, son." Rufus answers.

"Man, this sucks." Dean complains.

"Deal," Jody responds already tired of Dean's complaining. "We have a job."

"What's the job?" Sam asks.

"I was told someone is out of time. We need to find them, I'll pray then an angel will take the person back to their time."

"How are we going to find this person?" Rufus asks.

"I remember the old time line. I thought you at first but Jody told me stories of you." Cass answers.

"We found this on a missing and found person site." Jody continues and shows the others the monitor on her laptop.

Sam grabs it and reads aloud. "Found: Gavin McCloud. He's mentally deficient but gentle and is not danger to anyone. His family is needed, except his dad who left him in field."

"Gavin McCloud, where have I heard that name?" Rufus asks.

"McCloud, isn't that Crowley's human last name?" Sam asks.

"Yes, Gavin is his son," Cass explains. "In the old time line Abbadon took Gavin from his time and brought him to the present to control Crowley. Dean killed Abbadon and Crowley took off with Gavin."

"Okay, if you say so Columbo." Dean responds.

"I have the address we can go check it out." Jody says.

"Let's pack and go," Rufus orders.

"I'm ready. I can't kill so I don't need anything." Dean replies then looks at Cass closer. "Are you wearing my clothes?"

"Yes, he is." Jody interrupts. "I told he could. I burned his clothes. I'll go shopping with later. It's time to pack, now."

They all head in different directions to pack.

"The next morning has a beautiful sunrise. There is an Impala and a R.V parked in front of Ellen's Animal Shelter." Chuck narrates. "The Sam and Dean of a course are in the Impala. Rufus saved it for them. Dean fixed it up while in a tech school for auto mechanics. You see Sam and Dean did go to the same school year after year. They hunted during the summer and vacations. Rufus and his first wife had and he still has a large group of people they hunt with. Now, continue reading the story."

Ellen and Gavin exit the house several yards from the animal shelter. They're heading for the animal shelter. Sam and Dean exit the Impala while Cass, Rufus and Jody exit the R.V. The demon employee runs out of the shelter and gets between the hunters and Gavin with Ellen.

The demon yells, "I'm here to protect Gavin."

"We're not here to hurt him. He needs to go back to his time." Jody says.

"He changed the time line on Earth." Rufus informs while Cass slips away to someplace away from Dean and Sam.

The demon looks at Rufus and asks. "What are you doing here? Bobby killed you."

Rufus replies, "Who's Bobby and why did he kill me?"

While the group is talking Cass is behind a bush and he starts praying. "Almighty Chuck, I'm praying to you. We have found him. Please send your angels." There is a sound of wings, Cass turns around and sees Naomi. "You're alive."

"Yes, I am." Naomi replies. "The time line is starting to affect Heaven."

"And Hell," Crowley informs behind Cass.

Cass turns around. "How is it…"

"Lucifer's and Michael's cage is shaking." Crowley replies.

"We should tell the others." Cass suggests.

The three head over to the other group where a push match has started. Crowley pushes through the group to Gavin.

"Son, I'm sorry but you have to go back. I was hoping you could stay but the changes are going to destroy the world." Crowley tells Gavin.

"What do you mean destroy the world?" Gavin asks.

Crowley tries to explain the situation as simple as possible. "As in boom no more Earth. A certain cage is shaking in hell if it opens Mars will be the third world around the sun."

Sam, Dean, Jody and Rufus looks scared. They know the cage he is talking about.

"So, I have to go back. Do I have to die?" Gavin asks.

Naomi nods.

"Will I save people, dogs and cats?" Gavin asks.

"Yes, you will and there will a spot for you in Heaven," Naomi answers.

"I'll do it." Gavin replies.

"Wait before he leaves I want to say something." Cass interrupts. Naomi nods. "Ellen it's nice seeing you again. Rufus, Bobby did miss you until he died."

Ellen, Rufus, Jody, Sam and Dean look at Cass with confusion. Naomi, Gavin and Crowley disappear.

"Naomi and Gavin arrive at his place right after Abbadon and Gavin had left. Naomi brings his friend back to life and disappears. Gavin and his friend finish packing and head for the ship." Chuck narrates. "Changing everything back to the time line we know."

Up in Heaven Metatron is sitting in his jail cell when Chuck appears outside of the cell.

"God, what do you want?" Metatron asks.

"Watch you burn." Chuck replies and snaps his fingers.

Metatron starts to burn then Chuck snaps his fingers, Metatron stops burning and is back to what he was. "I have better idea. My boys in the cage are bored."

Metatron disappears. Down in the Lucifer's and Michael's cage in hell Metatron appears.

Lucifer smiles and says. "Look Michael, Dad sent us a new toy to play with."

"About time," Michael replies.

The brothers start tossing Metatron around in the cage.

"It's morning in the bunker Sam, Dean and Cass are at the kitchen table." Chuck narrates. "Dean is human and is wearing the leather wristband."

Jody enters and informs, "Cass, I put your new clothes in your room."

"Thanks, Jody." Cass replies.

"So in the other time line Bobby was never born and Rufus raised us, is that right?" Sam asks.

"Yes. You had it better in some ways but worse in other ways." Cass informs.

"I like this life. I have my brothers in blood, heart and mind and mom is here." Dean says smiling.

"Don't you dare call me mom, maybe aunt or older sister but not your mom, I'm not that old." Jody responds.

Everyone laughs. They all sit around the table and start eating breakfast.

The End


End file.
